


Rise of Skywalker Original Ending Screenplay

by UnfinishedBattle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedBattle/pseuds/UnfinishedBattle
Summary: The war is over. The First Order has been defeated and the bodies of Ben Solo and General Leia Organa have been laid to rest in the Jedi way.Rey and her new found-family are preparing the Millennium Falcon for takeoff, while the rest of the resistance does the same, about to spread out and restore galactic communications. Rey takes a seat in the Falcon and is visited by a certain ghost.Side note: If I could rewrite the screenplay to be my own version of the entire movie, I would.
Kudos: 1





	Rise of Skywalker Original Ending Screenplay

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - REC ROOM - DAY

Rey sits down in the main hold, around the games table. Finn, Poe, Rose and BB-8 are busying themselves around the ship, getting ready for takeoff. After what she’s been through, they all think she deserves a rest. 

REY

Just can’t leave me alone, can you?

Rey turns her head with the camera to reveal BEN SOLO’S FORCE GHOST sat across the table.

BEN

I thought I’d come back to see you. It’s the least I can do after what’s happened.

REY

We held a funeral. For you and your mother.

BEN

I know. We were watching then, too.

REY

[ _ pauses _ ] Ben, I -

Poe enters from the circuitry bay.

POE

Hey, we’ll be ready in about five minutes.

Rey nods and Poe heads towards the cockpit. Ben stays silent. Rey leans back and looks at him again.

REY

They can’t see you can they?

BEN

No. I’m here for you, and only you. For as long as you need me.

REY 

How romantic... [ _she_ _ leans forward _ ] And I’m sure, if Ben Solo were alive today, he’d say the same thing.

BEN

Ben Solo is right in front of you.

REY

No, he’s not. His ghost is.

Rose enters from the cockpit side.

ROSE

Hey. Everything okay?

REY

Fine, fine. We leaving any second, yeah?

ROSE

Maybe a few more minutes. Poe’s trying to figure out why the hyperdrive won’t start. Probably just crossed wires but will he listen to me? Noooo… Oh, Finn’ll be up in a second.

Rose exits towards the power core.

BEN

I can be there for you. I may be a ghost but I can always be looking out for you.

REY

Is there anything else you wanted to say?

BEN

[ _ pauses _ ] I love you.

Rey smiles sadly.

REY

I know.

Rey stands up and Ben follows.

REY (CONT’D)

But you died Ben. You died and we burned your body. 

BEN

That doesn’t need to matter. Living or dead I can still love you.

REY

No. No, you can’t. You’re not even really here. You’re just a ghost, clinging onto the force. Go be with your family, go find them in that massive neverending universe. Say hello to your ancestors or something.

BEN

But I don’t want to. I want to stay here with you.

REY

I can’t keep pining over a dead man forever. I’ve got a whole future ahead of me. Visit, occasionally, of course. Bring others if you like, I’d love to meet them.

BEN

But I can’t stay with you.

REY

No. And I’m sorry.

She places a hand on Ben’s cheek.

REY (CONT’D)

But you will always have a place in my heart.

FINN (VO)   
Who’re you talking to?

Finn appears in the doorway. He’s just boarded the ship and closed the ramp behind him. Rey looks back and sees her hand, held up at thin air. Ben has vanished. Rey slowly brings her arm down, saying nothing.

FINN (CONT’D)

It was Ben, wasn’t it?

Rey looks at him with a sad smile.

REY

How did you know?

FINN

Cause I know you so well.

The pair smile, and then embrace in a long, warm hug. Neither wants to let go, so they just stay like that.

REY

Hey.

FINN

What?

REY

[ _ jokingly _ ] Will this not make your girlfriend jealous?

Finn tries not to laugh but fails. Soon after Rey is laughing too.

  
  


INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - DAY

Poe is sat in the pilot’s seat as the other three enter, followed closely by BB-8. Rey takes the co-pilot’s seat while Finn and Rose take the two behind.

POE

Okay, we’re all set and ready for take-off. Where to? There’s a lot of clean-up still to do around the galaxy.

He looks around at the others for suggestions.

ROSE

I don’t know. Anywhere’s fine by me.

Rey and Finn both shrug their shoulders.

BB-8

*weep-woop*

REY

Coruscant? Where’s that?

ROSE

It’s in the core sector. Used to be the old galactic capital.

Rose looks around at the other three, none of whom have heard of it.

ROSE (CONT’D)

You guys never been?

None of them seems to know the planet.

POE

Coruscant it is.

Poe and Rey begin moving controls and the ship lifts off the ground. Out the front window, they see CHEWBACCA AND THE REBELS waving from the ground. They’ll soon be mobilising as well to the other planets to help restore order and galactic communications.

They watch the Millennium Falcon rise into the sky and fly away, the front line symbol of a new and peaceful universe.

THE END

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
